


Unexpected

by Sabineholterman



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: A story about Airmen Wells naming his daughter after Janet.  Just a cute little thing I had to write after seeing a repeat of Heroes Pt 2.  Please read and review and enjoy!Wrote this along time ago and thought I would post it here. Enjoy and Have a Great Day!





	

Authors Note: So this story comes from watching a repeat of the episode Heroes part 2. It made me so sad when Janet died; I thought this would be a sweet way to show the baby being named. Please read and review! Have a great day!

 

"Good Marci, your doing great!"

"Oh honey I love you so much, you are so wonderful." Simon yelled over his wife's screams.

"Ok Marci, give me a big push and we will have the head out." Dr. Roberts commanded from the end of the delivery table.

"You hear that honey? He's almost here!" Simon practically screamed in his wife's ear.

"Yeah and not soon enough." Marci was able to get out in-between contractions. "Ah, get him out, get him out!"

"Ok Marci push you got the head out." The nurse informed the obviously in pain women.

"You hear that honey, our baby's got a head!"

"Ok Marci, one more push and the baby should slip right out. Ready?" Dr. Roberts asked as the machinery signaled another contraction. "Now push!"

And then Simon heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his whole life. The baby's cries were music to his ears, and a welcome distraction from all the sadness he had experienced at work in the past few weeks. He was crying himself when he heard the screaming that was now from his son and not his wife. "Oh honey he's here! I love you so much!"

"Oh my!" The nurse said as she looked at the baby who was being pulled out by Doctor Roberts.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well folks, I have a surprise for you!" The doctor laughed as he and the nurse exchanged smirks.

"What?" Marci asked worried about what the doctor could find so amusing.

"I know you folks planned on having a boy, but I would like to introduce you to your daughter." Doctor Roberts dramatically announced as he laid the baby girl on Marci's stomach.

"What!"

"We have a girl! Simon it's a girl!" Marci could hardly get out as she burst into tears.

"I can't believe it." Simon stated as he looked down at his daughter. "The ultrasound said it was a boy. How did you get it wrong?"

"Well, my best guess is that I mistaked a finger for a penis." Doctor Roberts admitted as he took a look at the ultrasound taken before Marci went into labor.

"So I guess you folks are going to have to do some more thinking in the name department." The nurse joked as she wiped the baby off. "She doesn't really look like a Roy does she?"

"No." Marci agreed and laughed.

"I know what her name is." Simon stated as he looked at his wife.

"Oh yeah, what?" Doctor Roberts asked.

"Janet."

As Marci heard the name she knew it was perfect. Janet was placed in Simon's arms and Marci couldn't help but feel that her daughter was made for the name.

"That's a nice name. Is it a family name?"

Simon watched his daughter fall asleep for a second before responding, "No. Janet is the name of the doctor who died saving my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Dr. Frasier. She gave her life to save me."

"Yeah, she definitely is a Janet." Marci agreed as she watched her daughter and husband.

"Do you have a middle name?"

"Honey, what about Anna, for my grandmother?" Marci asked.

"That sounds great." Simon said as he placed Janet back in his wife's arms.

"Welcome to the world Janet Anna Wells, it's nice to finally meet you!"


End file.
